


Saiko no Tantei to Kare no Koibito (The Great Detective and his Lover)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuiitsu No Mono (I’m The Only One In The World) - An Onmyoji!Lock AU [3]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD pastiche, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Pastiche, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: It’s been six months since Seimei and Hiromasa met and began solving crimes together. The once lonely detective has at last found the one he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with; it’s time to ask him a very important question. But what happens when an intriguing case interrupts their budding romance?





	1. Ikanaide Hoshī (I Don’t Want You To Go)

The cold stillness of the November sun gave Seimei’s room a yellow glow, and the thin rays peeking through the curtain and falling across his face woke him first. He turned onto his side to face the still-sleeping Hiromasa and gently pushed the messy black fringe from his closed eyes. _Good morning, handsome,_ he smiled. _I’ll never get tired of that face, will I?_ He smiled and pressed a soft kiss, imperceptibly gentle, on the other man’s cheek. _Of course I won’t._

Almost as though Hiromasa could hear Seimei’s thoughts, he began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. “Seimei,” he smiled, voice rough with sleep. “I did not know you were awake.” He slid closer to the other man and nestled his head in his neck. Seimei stroked the smooth skin of Hiromasa’s bare back and they lay entwined like that for a little while; but their quiet bliss was short lived – Hiromasa’s work alarm went off, making both men groan.

“I’ve got to go,” Hiromasa sighed apologetically, rolling out of bed. “I have a meeting at 9am sharp,” he clumsily slid his pants on, hopping from one foot to the other. “I’m afraid I don’t even have time for breakfast today, Seimei.”

“Call in sick,” Seimei replied, voice almost childlike, holding Hiromasa’s pillow against his chest as he watched the other man get dressed for work. “Your job is boring, anyway. If you quit, you could stay in bed with me all day…” He winked, extended his hand and beckoned Hiromasa come closer.

“My darling detective,” he took Seimei’s hand and knelt beside the bed, “If I quit my job,” he kissed his nose, “however else could I buy you the flowers that you love so much?”

Laughter.

 

*

 

Seimei shut the front door behind him softly and sighed. Locking it and leaning against it for a moment, he shook his head. _I wish you didn’t have to go,_ he thought. _Every time you leave for work, it’s like you take a part of me with you. Come back._

Mitsumushi called from the kitchen, “Seimei, I can hear you sighing. Come into the kitchen and have some coffee with me,” her tone softer that her usual shrill admonishments.

Seimei wordlessly poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table with Mitsumushi. “I hate the mornings, Mitsu,” he admitted. “I hate it when he leaves for work.” He ran his hands through his hair and blew his fringe from his eyes, his back hunched like a petulant child.

Mitsumushi patted his hand and took a sip of her own coffee. “You really must care for him, Seimei,” she remarked, “I can see it all over your face.” She smiled a little. “The Ice Queen has at last begun to melt, huh?”

“I’ve never fallen for anyone like this,” he continued, resting his chin in cupped hands. “It’s almost like we were written for each other. Like it’s been fated forever.” He looked up at his landlady and drank a little. “Thank you for making this,” he set his cup down. “You know, Mitsu, ever since Hiromasa’s been around, you’ve been a lot nicer to me.”

“Hiromasa softens you,” she explained. “Ever since you met him, you’ve become a hell of a lot more tolerable.” She got up to set a few slices of castella on the table. “When was the last time we had a shouting match over you not doing your dishes, hmm?”

Seimei thought for a moment. “I suppose you’re right,” he agreed. “I’ve been much happier, haven’t I?” he took a slice of cake and munched on a corner. “Between cases I usually get so down that I can’t even bother dressing, let alone do the dishes.” He looked up at Mitsumushi. “Sorry, Mitsu. For being such a shit lodger.”

Mitsumushi grinned and took a slice for herself. “You haven’t been a shit lodger, Seimei,” she admitted. “I know it’s hard for you in between cases. I think, over time… we just got used to hating each other a little bit. But Hiromasa’s really made you happy, hasn’t he?” She poked his arm. “Besides, I like him. He brings me little gifts whenever he stays for more than three days in a row.” She grinned cheesily.

Seimei saw his chance. “About that, Mitsu,” he began, a little hesitant. “I was wondering… do you think it’s too soon to ask him to live together?”

Mitsumushi’s eyes lit up, and she put down her slice of cake. “Seimei! You soppy little romantic!” she teased, laughing kindly. “Does that mean you’re going to leave me?” She thought about it for a moment. “Though, I can’t say I’ll miss the eyeballs in the freezer…”

“That was _one time_!” Seimei retorted, laughing; he got up to refill Mitsumushi’s cup of coffee. “You’re half right,” he continued. “I was actually hoping… that he could move in here?” He scanned Mitsumushi’s expression, hopeful.

“So, what you’re saying is,” Mitsumushi’s grin widened, “that I’ll be making extra money _and_ I’ll get to tease the two of you about how cute you are? What a bargain!”

Seimei sighed theatrically, though he was secretly thrilled that his landlady was warm to the idea. “Is that a yes?” he asked.

Mitsumushi pretended to think for a moment, humming. She extended her hand for Seimei to shake. “It’s a deal,” she said at last. “This will be fun.”

Seimei felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out.

 **H:** I miss you already.  
**H:** *chu*

Seimei smiled. “Yes,” he agreed. “It will be fun.”

*

*

*

*

*

*

I found this photo of the two of them together and I just think it's adorable, so here you go!

Seimei, played by Nomura Mansai (in the black) 

Hiromasa, played by Ito Hideaki (in the blue)


	2. Warikomi (An Interruption)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs referenced are:  
> Junk Story - watch here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxXuErtB64k  
> and Hurry Go Round - watch here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjrT5gBCzIM
> 
> by Hideto Matsumoto :)

Hiromasa looked up from his desk and stared at the clock on the far wall, and sighed. _How could it only be 2pm?_ He wondered. Then, another thought struck him. _Six months ago, I wouldn’t really have cared about the time, would I? But that was before I met Seimei… now I can’t wait to finish work and spend time with him. And helping him on his cases… that’s been so much fun. I’m glad I can be useful to him. How exciting my days are, now._

Another sigh. Hiromasa ran a hand through his hair and looked at the open excel file on his computer, and frowned. _Maybe I should try and get some days off?_ He shook his head. _No… The holiday is coming up, Murakami would never allow me to take even more time off._

Hiromasa cracked his knuckles and resumed his typing, only half-concentrating. Another hour went by without him really noticing; it was only when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket that he was able to shake the fog of monotony from his eyes. Taking it out, his expression brightened instantly.

 **S:** how’s your day, my love?

 **H:** unbelievably boring.  
**H:** can’t you call in a bomb threat or something? So I can leave early.

 **S:** be patient, Hiromasa. I’ll pick you up and we’ll make dinner together.

 **H:** what do you want for dinner?

 **S:** besides you?  
**S:** I was thinking of trying to make pizza from scratch.

 **H:** sounds like fun!  
**H:** both things.

 **S:** behave, darling.

Hiromasa smirked.

 **H:** you started it.  
**H:** do you intend to finish it, too?

 **S:** I always finish what I start, Hiromasa.

 **H:** good.  
**H:** I’ll hold you to that.  
**H:** besides, if you have me for dinner, then I want you for dessert.

 **S:** it’s a deal, Hiromasa.  
**S:** now, focus on work.

 **H:** don’t tell me what to do, Seimei. Work is so boring.

 **S:** I seem to recall you rather enjoying taking my instruction last night.

Hiromasa grinned.

 

*

Standing in the kitchen side by side, arms dusted with flour, Hiromasa and Seimei swayed gently and sang along to a shared favourite song, making cheesy faces and serenading Mitsumushi who sat at the kitchen table, working her way through grocery store fliers and smiling up at them.

 _that which I desire_  
_Is it to be discovered here?_  
  
_did the dream, seen in a dream, overflow?_  
_forgot our spoken words_  
_what are you searching for here?_  
_have you forgotten the legend of that day?_  
  
_there, where it is overlooked,_  
_it is warm, isn't it?_  
_until the song that I could hear cannot be heard_  
_forgot our spoken words_  
_what shall I sing?_  
_does it seem that the legend of that day_  
_is connected to the song of tomorrow?_

Mitsumushi clapped her hands. “You two sound so nice together!” she praised. “I always loved that song! My cousin saw him perform live, years ago.”

Hiromasa smiled and turned to face Mitsumushi. “That must have really been something,” he said, wistfully. “He died when I was young, but I grew up listening to X and his solo stuff.”

“Me too,” Seimei agreed. “There was just something about him.”

“Sing me another,” Mitsumushi said. “How’s the pizza coming?”

“Nearly time to take it out of the oven!” Seimei checked, nodding approvingly.

Hiromasa and Seimei danced around each other and sang _Hurry Go Round_ as they began the business of cleaning up their mess.

 

*

The moon, having reached its highest point in the sky, was now beginning to set – Hiromasa and Seimei lay entwined in each other’s arms, skin glistening with sweat from their earlier activities. Seimei traced gentle lines across Hiromasa’s chest, connecting the little beauty marks that were scattered across his brown skin. _How pretty you look, like this…_ he kissed Hiromasa’s cheek. _I wish I could wake up to this every day._

“Hiromasa,” he began, hesitant. “How long has it been, now…?” he asked.

Hiromasa thought for a moment, as if trying to count the months. “Six months, if my memory is correct,” he smiled and kissed him back. “Why do you ask?”

Seimei nestled further into Hiromasa’s embrace. “I was thinking about it the other day,” he explained. “I was chatting with Mitsumushi about it.”

Hiromasa laughed. “And what did you two talk about?” he asked, curious. “Not making fun of my poor cooking skills, I hope.”

Seimei took Hiromasa’s hand in his and kissed it, examining the lifelines. “She spoke very highly of you,” Seimei admitted. “She likes it when you come over.” He grinned. “So do I.”

“Do you, now?” Hiromasa played along, and kissed him. “That’s a relief, then,” he pulled the other man close and slipped an arm around his waist where they lay. “Because I love coming over.”

Seimei felt a warmth spread through his body from where Hiromasa touched his skin, and he sighed happily. “Hiromasa, I… there’s something I’ve been thinking about for some time, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh?” Hiromasa replied, delightfully oblivious to Seimei’s quickening heartbeat. “What’s on your mind, my handsome detective?” He kissed along Seimei’s neck.

“Hiromasa, I wonder if you might consider---”

Before he could finish his sentence, his phone began to emit a rather annoying beeping noise – his notification for case-related emails. His phone was perched on the desk across the room; he had to roll out of bed to turn it off, making both men laugh. “Hold that thought,” he said apologetically as he scanned the contents of the received mail. Seimei’s eyes began to widen as he read, and Hiromasa sat up, wondering what could be so interesting.

“What is it, Seimei?” he asked, curious.

Seimei sat back down on the edge of the bed next to Hiromasa, eyes not leaving his phone. “Hiromasa, do you believe in spirits?” his voice was soft, measured.

Hiromasa thought for a moment. “My family was superstitious, I suppose. But I don’t know about me.” He rested his chin on Seimei’s shoulder, trying to read the email. “Why?”

Seimei grinned and turned to kiss Hiromasa. “Because, my darling,” he explained, “it seems that we have been tasked with hunting a ghost.”

*

*

*

*

*

what Seimei gets to wake up to every day, and why he hates when Hiromasa has to go to work in the mornings...

(Hiromasa, played by Ito Hideaki)


	3. Gimu to Yūchi (Duty and Desire)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for fun, the "story" Hiromasa tells Seimei at the end of the chapter is actually the plot of the original Onmyoji films which this whole fic series is based on :)

The journey to Nagoya from Tokyo took just about three hours; during which time Seimei had filled Hiromasa in on the details of the case.

“Doesn’t it seem strange, Seimei?” Hiromasa wondered aloud, staring absent-mindedly out the window, the scenery whizzing by.

“Doesn’t what seem strange, Hiromasa?” he asked, scrolling through a research paper on his phone.

“That we believe in ghosts and spirits, even now.” He ran a hand through his hair and smiled a little. “Though, I suppose our superstitious history will always be a part of us as a culture.”

“Believing in these things brings a lot of comfort to people,” Seimei agreed. “Of course, when presented with the facts, it’s hard to truly believe in things like spirits and demons. Everything has an explanation,” he patted Hiromasa’s thigh. “You just have to observe.”

“I take it you’re a skeptic, then?” Hiromasa mused.

“On the face of it, I suppose I am,” Seimei explained. “But I’m sure, deep down, I believe. It’s how we were raised, after all.”

“So, what do you make of this case, then?” Hiromasa was curious. “Since, as you say, everything has an explanation.” He bumped shoulders with the other man playfully.

“What we appear to be dealing with,” Seimei broke eye contact with his phone screen at last and looked up at Hiromasa, “is a superstitious father who is clearly hiding feelings of guilt over how he raised his daughter,” he paused for effect, and crossed his leg gingerly. “He is projecting his feelings onto his child, wondering if the sins of his past have now caused his daughter to become possessed. Her nightly episodes of sleepwalking and increasingly secretive behavior must have a much simpler explanation, but the way our client sees it, these things are divine retribution for something he must have done.”

Hiromasa nodded, understanding. “So, the father believes that his daughter is possessed by some malevolent spirit… as a sort of punishment for having done something bad in the past?”

“Precisely.”

“But sleepwalking doesn’t seem to be all that frightening, Seimei,” Hiromasa observed. “In fact, isn’t it a common thing?”

“The elderly often cling to old ways of thinking and seeing the world as they begin to realize their own mortality.” He resumed his reading of the article on his phone. “Still,” he added, tone wistful, “wouldn’t it be terribly exciting if we really did coexist with spirits and demons?”

Hiromasa laughed a little. “Seimei, I’m surprised at you,” he patted the other man’s hand where it lay on the armrest. “I did not think you would have entertained such an idea.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Hiromasa,” he bent his head and moved a little closer, “when I was very little, I really believed in spirits. Even as I was learning how to observe the world around me in great detail, and to draw conclusions with accuracy… I still desperately wanted to believe in magic.”

“Did you really?” Hiromasa indulged himself and tried to imagine a young Seimei, cheeks full and rosy, crouched in the garden looking for _kodama_ and other garden sprites. He smiled. _How cute you must have been as a small boy,_ he thought. _I’m going to have to see photos, one day._

“I think,” Seimei leaned back in his seat and looked sidelong towards Hiromasa, “living through my parent’s messy divorce – which I blamed myself for, remember – made me cling to the notion that there must be something more than just what’s in front of us. I really wanted to believe that perhaps I was wrong to see the world in such a cartesian way.”

“Oh, Seimei,” Hiromasa gently caressed Seimei’s hand with his fingertips, aware that they could not possibly hold hands with so many people around them. “What a heartbreaking thought for such a sweet young boy to have had.”

Seimei smiled and patted Hiromasa’s arm. “Do not worry, Hiromasa,” he reassured him. “It was twenty years go. We have all been shaped by our experiences; and mine have led me to you. So, even though I look back at things and feel sad, I can’t be bitter about it. Because now, I’m terribly happy.”

Hiromasa grinned. “Are you, Seimei?” He leaned a little closer, breathing in the scent of Seimei’s cologne. “Do you promise?”

Seimei turned his head and looked into Hiromasa’s eyes. “I swear it on the moon,” he replied.

*

Their new client met Seimei and Hiromasa at the station; the pair spotted him instantly – an older man, grey and white hair and dressed in traditional clothes, wringing his hands together. Seimei walked up to him and bent his head slightly in greeting.

“Hayato-san,” he smiled warmly. “Thank you for meeting us here,” he gestured to Hiromasa. “This is my colleague and partner, Hiromasa.”

“Thank you for coming all this way,” Hayato said, voice betraying the state of his nerves. “Please, let us go somewhere to talk.”

Seimei and Hiromasa shared a look, and followed the elderly man to a nearby café, where they could speak with some privacy. Once settled, Seimei asked, “So, Hayato-san, please. Tell us what concerns you so about your daughter.” Under the table, Seimei rested a hand on Hiromasa’s thigh, sending a shiver through the other man’s body.

“Well,” Hayato began, “I think it started just over a month ago. After the full moon,” he resumed the wringing of his hands. “My daughter, Ayaka,” he produced a photo from the folds of his robe and slid it across the table for the men to look at. She was a pretty woman, probably in her late thirties. “She moved back into the family home after I had surgery on my hip, to care for me. But lately… she has grown so cold and distant, like she is hiding something. And I hear her leaving the house at such odd hours in the night, sometimes at two, or three in the morning. When I ask her the next day where she went, she says she has no memory of leaving the house. She says she must be sleepwalking; but cannot recall where she goes or what she does.”

“Why do you think your daughter has been possessed by a spirit?” Seimei asked directly, knowing he would likely not receive a direct answer.

Hayato shifted a little in his seat. “You must not tell my daughter, Seimei-san,” he could not bear to look the men in the eye. “I believe it is the spirit of her real father come to torment me.”

Hiromasa was confused. “Her real father?” He leaned forward where he sat. “Her real father is dead?”

Hayato took a deep breath and continued. “I found Ayaka,” he explained. “She is not my daughter. Almost forty years ago, now… she was left on his doorstep as a baby; I was his neighbor in the village we grew up in. One evening, a fire devoured his house, and I ran in to help… I scooped up the sleeping baby but was too much of a coward to go further into the house to rescue him. He died in such pain… I can still hear him crying for help, even now…” Hayato hunched his shoulders in shame, his hands shaking as they tried to warm themselves against the ceramic mug of coffee.

Hiromasa turned to look at Seimei. His eyes conveyed the complexity of his feelings, even though he could not seem to find the words. Seimei understood, and nodded. He reached out and rested his hand on the old man’s arm. “Hayato-san,” he said, voice soft. “I am sure that your neighbor understood that you did what you had to do. You saved his child, after all. Surely, he is happy in heaven; not vengeful.”

Hayato sniffled, trying to hold back tears. “His name was Tamao. He was a good man…”

“I’m sure that Tamao is grateful that you were able to save and raise his daughter,” Hiromasa echoed Seimei’s sentiments. “Surely his spirit is looking after Ayaka, not tormenting her.”

“Please, Seimei-san, please find out what is afflicting my daughter,” Hayato at last met Seimei’s gaze. “I never told her the truth… it would only break her heart. I have raised her as though she were my own blood. After so very many years… it would destroy me to know that I’ve brought evil into her soul.”

Seimei smiled warmly. “I am certain that is not the case, Hayato-san,” he said. “Do not worry. Hiromasa and I will observe Ayaka on one of her excursions, and we will soon discover the truth.”

Hayato seemed overcome, and took Seimei’s hand in both of his, grasping tightly. “Thank you, Seimei-san,” he said. “Please, help my daughter.”

*

After their meeting with Hayato, Seimei and Hiromasa checked into their accommodations for their stay in Nagoya; a traditional inn near the castle – “after the case is wrapped up, let’s stay for a day or two and sightsee,” Seimei had suggested. “I’ve not been back to Nagoya since I was a little boy.” Excited by the prospect of a few days away from home with Seimei, Hiromasa agreed.

Their room was small, but not uncomfortable. It had been some years since either man had stayed at an inn like this, and they were both excited by the added mystique of their beautiful setting to their apparent “ghost” case. They still had a considerable amount of time before they were due to set off for Hayato’s house to observe Ayaka – from a safe distance, of course – so the pair decided to indulge themselves a little. Changing into the cotton yukata provided by the innkeeper, they sat in the open air and shared sweet snacks.

“You look so handsome in these kinds of clothes, Seimei,” Hiromasa noted, smiling. “Like you were made for them.” In the privacy of their room, Hiromasa leaned in close and kissed Seimei’s cheek.

“You think so?” Seimei wondered aloud. “I think traditional clothes make you look like a court nobleman.” He turned and took Hiromasa’s chin in his hand and kissed him softly.

“A nobleman, hmm?” Hiromasa smiled. “My dear detective, you flatter me so,” he kissed him back, and deepened the embrace. He pulled Seimei on top of him, and wrapped his arms around the other man’s slim waist. The tatami matting was soft against his back; Seimei parted Hiromasa’s thighs with his leg and pressed himself against Hiromasa’s hips, making him groan.

“Yes,” Seimei purred against Hiromasa’s neck, “you look like a regal court noble, in these robes, in this light…” he kissed along the other man’s neck and slipped a hand beneath the folds of his robe, tracing gentle circles against Hiromasa’s bare thigh.

The sounds Seimei coaxed from his lover’s parted lips mingled with the singing night birds, and the moon slowly began to climb in the sky.

*

Seimei and Hiromasa stationed themselves by Ayaka’s bedroom window – they were unsure of what to expect, but Seimei had a strong feeling that Ayaka was not a sleepwalker. It was nearly two o’clock in the morning before the pair noticed movement. They prepared to follow her from a safe distance once she left the house, crossing the residential street to get a better view of where she might be going. Within minutes, she emerged from her father’s home fully dressed, and appearing to be anything but asleep.

“I told you she wasn’t possessed,” Seimei grinned, his voice barely above a whisper. “Just where are you going, Ayaka…?” he watched her lock the door behind her and make her way towards the nearby park. Once she was a block ahead of them, the pair began to tail her, careful not to walk too loudly behind her.

“Look how purposefully she’s walking,” Hiromasa whispered. “She must come to this park every night.”

“Well observed, my love,” Seimei encouraged. “Now, we must find out why.” They entered the park still a safe distance from Ayaka, who seemed oblivious to their presence. She sat down on a bench and seemed to be waiting for someone; she kept looking at her watch. Seimei and Hiromasa waited patiently by a cluster of trees, a safe distance away. After a few minutes, a woman approached Ayaka, who stood quickly and closed the distance between them, excitedly embracing her. Hiromasa and Seimei watched, a warm smile plastered across both their faces, as the women kissed hello; a wave of understanding seemed to wash over both of them at the same time.

“Seimei, I do believe we’ve just solved this case,” he turned to the other man and patted his shoulder. “There never was any ghost. Just a secret.”

“Still, we must put her father’s mind at ease,” he replied. “The poor man thinks his past has come back to haunt him; we must ease his worried heart.”

“But, Seimei,” Hiromasa’s tone was suddenly worried. “Do you not think this will cause problems between Ayaka and her father? He is of a very superstitious and conservative generation; he is likely set in his ways… that must be why Ayaka has gone to such lengths to conceal her true self from him.”

“Perhaps you are right, Hiromasa,” Seimei agreed. “But we must do what we can. After all, we were hired to uncover the truth behind Ayaka’s behavior. We must do right by both of them, Hayato and his daughter.” He took Hiromasa’s hand and gently pulled him in the direction of the two women. They approached the bench; upon hearing the men’s footsteps in the grass behind them, the women instinctively slid apart and dropped their hands.

“Ayaka-san?” Seimei’s kind voice cut through the still night. She turned around and stood, a look of confusion on her face.

“Do I know you?” her voice was cautious, and her eyes scanned the faces of both men, wondering who they were. Her companion remained frozen in place, unable to turn to face the men. Seimei and Hiromasa walked around, towards the front of the bench.

“I apologize for startling you both,” Seimei continued. “Ayaka-san, my name is Abe no Seimei. Your father asked me to look after you,” he explained, noting Ayaka’s confusion. “He is under the impression that a vengeful spirit from his past has overtaken you; he fears it is causing you to sleepwalk and shun him.” He smiled kindly. “But I think we all know that’s not the case, isn’t that true my dear?” He knelt down in front of Ayaka’s companion and softened his voice. “You don’t have to hide your face,” he reassured, “we are not in the business of exposing secrets.”

“Seimei-san,” Ayaka sat back down on the bench and clutched the seat, as if steadying herself. “How long have you been following me?”

“I assure you, my dear, that tonight is the first and only time. I apologize for the stress this no doubt has caused you. And you,” he addressed her companion again. “I am sorry. I know what it means to have to sneak around in the shadows.” He stood again and took Hiromasa’s hand. Ayaka looked on, and her eyes widened in understanding. Seeing the men hold hands seemed to relax her; she released her grip on the seat of the bench and put her hands in her lap instead.

“Ayaka-san,” Hiromasa spoke up at last, “your father is worried about you. He loves you very much; I’m certain that if you spoke with him and told him the truth, he would understand.”

“It’s not for my sake that I sneak around,” Ayaka explained, voice soft. “It’s for Megumi’s,” she looked at the woman next to her and took her hand. “It’s her family that concerns me. So, we meet in secret.”

“Why don’t we try to clear this misunderstanding up together, tomorrow, at your father’s house?” Seimei suggested, his heart aching for the women before him. “Things look different in the daylight, after all.”

Ayaka looked at Megumi for a moment; the other woman nodded, giving her consent. “Alright,” she agreed at last. “Come to the house tomorrow for lunch.”

“It’s a date,” Seimei smiled genuinely. “Now then, my love,” he turned to the other man and slipped his arm into Hiromasa’s, “let us give these two some privacy.” The women smiled, understanding. “Until tomorrow,” he bent his head. “Enjoy your evening, ladies.”

“Thank you, Seimei-san,” Megumi said, breaking her silence. “Thank you both.”

“Do not worry,” Seimei reassured her. “All will be well, in the end.”

*

The following morning came quickly, and Hiromasa began to worry about their lunch meeting with Ayaka and her father. “Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” he asked, allowing Seimei to massage the tension from his shoulders.

“I have a good feeling about things,” Seimei replied honestly, kissing Hiromasa’s cheek.

“I didn’t think you relied on your feelings, Seimei.” Hiromasa replied. “What does your logical brain make of all of this?”

“This case, like so very many others I have dealt with, is not one for my logical brain to tackle,” he explained. "This is a matter of love." He wrapped his arms around Hiromasa and rested his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “Logic doesn’t really apply, in these situations.”

A thought struck Hiromasa. “Seimei, these last months… I didn’t think I could ever be so happy.” He turned his head and kissed Seimei’s cheek. “I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I have loved the time we have spent together, helping people. I’m glad you want me around. It fills my heart to see how many people you have saved.”

Seimei slid next to Hiromasa and kissed his hand. “What’s brought on this little speech of yours, Hiromasa?” he smiled.

“I was thinking about it, a few days ago. While I was at work, having a staring context with the wall clock. I love how different my life is now, because of you.”

“You’re so poetic with your words,” Seimei smiled and wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist where they sat. “You make me sound like something special.”

“You _are_ something special,” Hiromasa corrected.

“If you think that, then I must be,” Seimei grinned and kissed Hiromasa’s cheek. “Now, shall we go and help set this family right?” he took Hiromasa’s hand and stood, pulling him up.

“Kiss me properly before we go,” Hiromasa said, a longing in his voice. “This case has reminded me just how precious you are to me.”

Seimei obeyed. _Do you know how very precious you are to me, Hiromasa?_

*

As they approached Hayato’s house, Seimei could feel how nervous Hiromasa was. He took hold of his hand and squeezed. “All will be well, Hiromasa,” Seimei whispered reassuringly. “My instincts are very rarely wrong.”

“I believe it,” Hiromasa agreed. “still, I cannot help but worry.”

Seimei smiled kindly. “It’s your empathetic nature,” he explained. “You care so very deeply for others. It’s endearing.” He bumped shoulders with the other man. “Trust me, Hiromasa.”

“I do,” he replied. “Shall we?” he pointed to the doorbell with his chin. Seimei nodded and rang.

Hayato answered the door, a hopeful look on his age-lined face. “Come in, come in,” he said, ushering the men inside. “Please, you must tell me what you have discovered.”

“Perhaps you could call Ayaka-san down to join us?” Seimei suggested, steadying Hiromasa’s hip as he bent to slip off his shoes.

Hayato nodded and went to call her down to the sitting room. Seimei and Hiromasa made themselves comfortable and knelt together on the tatami mats, waiting for Ayaka and her father to join them. The delicate scent of jasmine tea began to fill the room as it steeped on the table in front of them. After a moment, footsteps.

“This is Seimei-san and Hiromasa-san,” they heard Hayato explaining to his daughter. “They have come to help you with your sleepwalking,” the men turned to formally greet the pair, pretending to meet Ayaka for the first time.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ayaka-san,” Seimei smiled. “Please, sit.” Once the two sat down across the table, Seimei poured tea for the old man and his daughter. “Now, Ayaka-san,” he looked at her, eyes conveying his support, “I think it’s time we were honest with ourselves, don’t you?”

Ayaka nodded. “Father,” she turned to him, hands clasped in her lap. “I have not been sleep-walking,” she took a deep breath. “I have been sneaking off in the night… in order to meet someone.”

“Ayaka,” the old man shook his head, “you’re a grown woman, you don’t have to date men in secret. Is it serious?”

“Very, father,” Ayaka confirmed. “We want to get married.” Hiromasa’s eyes grew soft as he looked on. _She really must love her,_ he realized. _How wonderful._

“Wonderful, my dear!” Hayato’s expression changed completely. “Why on earth would you think you had to hide that? What’s his name?” he took his daughter’s hand and squeezed. Ayaka smiled a little, despite herself.

She took another deep breath and lowered her gaze. “Megumi,” she said at last. “Her name is Megumi.”

Hayato seemed to freeze at the mention of a woman’s name; but he did not take his hand away from where it rested in his daughter’s lap. He exhaled, as if suddenly feeling weighted down. Then, after a few moments, he said, “Ayaka, my dearest treasure…” he squeezed her hand. “If you have found someone you love, you must hold onto them.”

“Father, I…” Ayaka looked up at last, unsure of what to say. Seimei and Hiromasa looked at each other, and shared a look, smiling. She turned her body to better face her father and bent her head. “I’m sorry I have caused you so much trouble.” She looked up at him sincerely. “You’re not upset with me? For… for being different?”

Hayato patted the top of Ayaka’s head. “People’s differences…” he smiled a little, deepening the wrinkles around his eyes. “People’s differences don’t matter when it comes to love, Ayaka.” He turned to Seimei and Hiromasa. “You knew it was no vengeful spirit right from the start, didn’t you?”

Seimei smiled a little. “I confess, we did not think it was a ghost, Hayato-san,” he looked at Hiromasa, who nodded his head. “We knew there must be a more human explanation.”

Hayato smiled and nodded in understanding. He turned back to his daughter. “Do you love her, my dear?” he asked.

“I do,” Ayaka replied. “More than anything in this world.”

“Then,” Hayato said, patting her hand. “I should very much like to meet the woman my daughter is to marry.”

*

Back at the inn at last, Seimei and Hiromasa indulged in a selection of cakes, taking it in turns to feed each other from the full tray of sweets. Seimei lay on the floor, head in Hiromasa’s lap while Hiromasa gently and repetitively traced circles across his chest where his cotton robe fell open a little.

“Hiromasa, tell me a story,” Seimei said softly, suddenly feeling tired. He reached up to caress Hiromasa’s cheek with a delicate hand.

“Alright,” Hiromasa agreed, smiling. After a moment of thinking, he began. “Once upon a time, there was a lonely court noble. He spent his days reading and studying and taking orders from the emperor; he was not unhappy in his work, but he knew he longed for something more. Then, one day, he met a handsome magician – this man could solve riddles and command spirits, and he could even tell fortunes by looking at the stars in the night sky.”

“I wonder if this magician foretold their meeting?” Seimei realized that Hiromasa was speaking about the two of them; he smiled.

“That’s just the thing,” Hiromasa continued. “Perhaps even the magician was unable to have sensed the importance of their meeting. Soon after they first met, though, the court noble sought the magician’s help with an important matter – the emperor’s son had been taken ill, and no one knew how to help the baby. The court noble knew that his magician was the only one who could help, so he entreated him come to the palace. The magician and the nobleman worked together day and night until they discovered the cause of the little prince’s ailment, and soon cured him.”

“What happened next, Hiromasa?” Seimei smiled up at the other man.

“After that, neither the court noble nor the magician particularly wanted to part ways; even though their business was concluded, something kept drawing them back together. Soon, the pair became practically inseparable, and went on to save the capital from malevolent spirits and demons and men who believed themselves to be gods. They lived a very long and happy life together.”

“I’m sure the magician was grateful for the companionship of his court noble,” Seimei rested a hand on Hiromasa’s arm. “He was surely very lonely, before they met.”

“Yes,” Hiromasa replied, coaxing Seimei from his lap and bidding him sit up so that he could kiss him properly. “And the court noble realized very quickly that his life would never be the same… and he was glad of it.”

A kiss.

*

*

*

*

*

*

some favourite shots from the Onmyoji film, on which this fic series is based!

 

 


	4. Zutto Futari (Together Always)

Hiromasa and Seimei spent an additional two days in Nagoya, which meant he had to return to work in the middle of the week – something his boss, Chairman Murakami, was not very pleased about. As a result of his bunking off work, he’d been summoned to his office.

 **H:** the chairman wants to see me.

 **S:** oh, for a promotion?

 **H:** not likely. I missed two days of work without applying for leave beforehand.

 **S:** shit.  
**S:** will you let me know what happens?

 **H:** of course. Don’t worry about me.

 **S:** I will always worry about you.

Hiromasa smiled at his screen and tucked his phone away into his pocket before knocking on the Chairman’s door.

“Come in,” his voice called from the other side. Hiromasa steadied himself and pushed open the door, waiting dutifully by it before approaching. “Come and sit down, Hiromasa,” the Chairman’s voice was calm, but Hiromasa knew that this would not be simply a social visit. He sat down in front of the Chairman and bent his head in greeting.

“Hiromasa, where have you been?” he asked, his chin resting on steepled fingers.

Hiromasa cleared his throat. “In all honesty, Chairman… I’ve been in Nagoya helping Abe-san on a case.” He lowered his eyes.

“I thought as much,” Murakami said. “This is not the first time, Hiromasa. You’ve left early, taken longer lunches than usual, and now this? Without getting approved days off… you didn’t think to email Akiko so I’d at least be able to cover your workload?” he smiled sympathetically. “I know that data analysis isn’t as exciting as chasing criminals, Hiromasa.”

“Chairman, I… I can’t explain it. I’ve been with the company for years; since I graduated from university. You yourself, you’ve been like a father to me. I have loved my time here, Chairman. But…”

“But Abe-san needs you.” Murakami finished his sentence for him. “I’m not blind, Hiromasa,” he continued, expression soft, understanding. “I see what you two are to each other.”

Hiromasa’s heart sank. “Sir, I---”

“You don’t have to explain, Hiromasa. That sort of thing isn’t grounds for termination, not any more. It’s not the old days.”

“Chairman… I owe you and this company a great deal,” he chanced a glance up at the Chairman, “But… I think… I think I’ve found where my place truly is.”

The Chairman smiled, not unkindly. “I wondered when we would have this chat, Hiromasa. I have noticed a change in you,” he produced papers from his desk drawer and slid them over to Hiromasa. “This is a termination agreement, Hiromasa. I don’t want to lose you, but I understand that you must go. However,” he looked at Hiromasa in the eye. “Your position will be here waiting for you, should you decide to return.”

“Chairman…” Hiromasa did not quite know what to say; he was touched by how understanding his boss was being.

“Hiromasa, you saved my child,” the Chairman’s eyes clouded with tears. “That is a debt I may never be able to repay. So,” he stood from his chair and offered his hand. “Please allow me to send you off properly, at least. You will always be welcome to return here, should things change.” Hiromasa stood and shook Murakami’s hand. “Though, I have a feeling that this new partnership of yours is one that will last you a very long time.”

Hiromasa bowed deeply, clasping the Chairman’s hand with both of his own. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for understanding, Chairman.”

Murakami patted Hiromasa’s shoulder. “Now,” he coaxed Hiromasa to stand up straight. “I’d ask you to finish out your day, but I think I know where you’d rather be.” He smiled and walked with Hiromasa to the door of his office. “You are always welcome in our home, you know. My wife and I will forever be indebted to you.”

*

After clearing out his desk and saying goodbye to his workmates with a smile, he stepped into the crisp November afternoon and breathed deeply. _That’s it, isn’t it…? I’m free now._ He decided to call Seimei to tell him what happened.

Seimei picked up on the first ring. “Hiromasa?” His voice was worried. “How was the meeting? Is everything alright?”

Hiromasa laughed. “It’s good news, Seimei. Where are you now, home?”

“Yeah, helping Mitsumushi with some dusting.”

“How domestic of you,” Hiromasa grinned. “Anyway, I’m freed up now.”

“Freed up? How so?” Seimei was confused.

“I’ve quit my job.”

“What?” Seimei’s voice betrayed shock. “Why on earth did you do that?”

“I’ll come over and explain everything,” he said, a gentle laugher in his voice. “The Chairman is a good man. He even gave me an impressive severance pay.” He thought for a moment. “Oh, and we’re invited to his home for dinner next week.”

Seimei laughed, relieved. “I’m glad you parted ways so well,” he said, voice smooth across the line. “Come home, Hiromasa. I missed you today.”

*

The moon shone through Seimei’s bedroom curtains and seemed to bathe the men in a soft silver light; sitting up in bed and half-watching videos on YouTube, the pair chatted away about everything and nothing. Seimei breathed in the scent of Hiromasa’s cologne, still stubbornly clinging to him even after the long day. He sighed happily and kissed the other man’s bare shoulder.

“Hiromasa,” he began, hoping to continue their conversation from days ago, “Something has been on my mind for some time…”

“What is it, Seimei?” Hiromasa smiled and leaned into his frame further, gently placing his laptop on the floor next to the bed. “Is something bothering you?”

“No, no…” he took Hiromasa’s chin in his hand and kissed him slowly. “On the contrary, my love…” he smiled against Hiromasa’s lips. “I’ve been thinking about it for perhaps a month now, but I wonder… if you’d consider moving in. Here,” he kissed him again. “With me.”

Hiromasa’s eyes widened; he didn’t have to think about it. “Of course I want to move in with you, Seimei,” he grinned and took Seimei’s face in his hands, kissing him excitedly. “Nothing would make me happier than to be able to wake up next to you every day.”

“Do you mean that, Hiromasa?” Seimei wrapped his arms around Hiromasa’s neck and hugged him tightly, sighing. “I’m so glad.”

Hiromasa snaked his arms around Seimei’s slim frame and held him tightly, kissing along his cheek. “Seimei, I…” he paused for a moment, as if measuring his words. Seimei looked him in the eye, expression soft and full of adoration.

“What is it, Hiromasa?” unbidden, his heart began to beat faster. He took Hiromasa’s hand in his and kissed it.

“Seimei, these last six months… my life has changed completely. If not for you, I would be living a lie; completely oblivious to my own true nature. You must know how thankful to you I am for that, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Hiromasa,” Seimei smiled. “Of course, I know.”

“So then you must know… how I truly feel about you, by now, don’t you?” Hiromasa ventured, a little smile on his lips. “You must know how very deeply I… I love you, Seimei.” Hiromasa exhaled as if holding that in had been a great secret. “I love you with everything I have.”

“Oh, my Hiromasa…” Seimei took Hiromasa’s face in his hands and kissed him, heart about to burst. “I have longed to hear those words on your tongue,” he kissed his forehead. “I love you so very much.”

Hiromasa could not control the widening smile curling his lips; he pulled Seimei close and kissed him deeply, hoping that everything he felt might be given to Seimei through his touch. Seimei smoothly rolled on top of Hiromasa and straddled his hips properly, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs as he parted the other man’s lips with his excited tongue. Hiromasa moaned softly into Seimei’s mouth as he felt the familiar growing hardness between his legs and slipped a hand below Seimei’s waistband, forcing a shiver down Seimei’s spine.

“Hiromasa…” Seimei whispered hungrily, “my Hiromasa… let me show you how much I love you…” he slipped Hiromasa’s briefs from his hips and took him in his hand, gently stroking. Hiromasa groaned happily at his strong touch and let his hips roll in time with Seimei’s hand. With his other, Seimei wet his fingers and gently, carefully pushed inside and started to rhythmically pump in and out. Hiromasa’s breathing quickened and he clutched desirously at the bedsheets, squirming in delight.

“Seimei…” he whispered, panting. “Please…”

The sight of his lover so eager and overcome excited him; he positioned himself properly and held fast to Hiromasa’s hip as he pushed himself inside. Both men let out a satisfied moan at the same time, making them laugh despite the intimacy of it. Seimei rolled and thrust his hips slowly at first, wanting to take his time; tonight was special, after all. He watched as Hiromasa arched his back, grabbing at the sheets beneath him; biting one of his fingers to keep from making too much noise. Seimei slowed down and leaned in, gently taking Hiromasa’s hand away from his mouth. “Don’t hold back…” he cooed. “I want to hear the sounds spill from your mouth…” Hiromasa looked into Seimei’s eyes and leaned forward, further closing the gap between them and took the back of Seimei’s neck, bringing his face forward for a kiss.

“If I don’t hold back,” he panted, “I may bring down this house,” he grinned, shuddering in pleasure.

“Then bring it down,” Seimei challenged, kissing him hungrily and thrusting deeper. Hiromasa cried out, flashing his teeth in a desirous grin. Seimei gripped Hiromasa’s thighs and pushed deeper with every roll of his hips, not unaware that he would reach his limit soon. Seimei’s breath came heavy and fast; Hiromasa looked up at him through lustfully heavy eyelids and coaxed one of his hands around his length, bidding him stroke. Seimei’s strong fingers around him as he continued to thrust inside made Hiromasa feel dizzy, and felt the familiar warmth begin to build in his middle.

“Seimei, I’m…!” Hiromasa cried, arching his back. “Seimei… don’t stop… please…!” He felt himself release and his whole body shook; the sight of Hiromasa in that state was enough to send Seimei over the edge, and he, too, came – holding fast to Hiromasa’s hips, his thighs shuddered in orgasm.

“Hiromasa…” Seimei’s voice had grown hoarse. He slipped out and crawled up the bed towards Hiromasa, and kissed him softly, pushing his black fringe from his brow and wiping the beads of sweat that clung to his skin. “Hiromasa, I love you…” he kissed him again. Hiromasa wrapped his arms around Seimei’s frame and pulled him close, kissing along his neck in response.

“My brilliant detective,” Hiromasa cooed, “promise me you’ll tell me that every day.”

Seimei smiled. “I swear it on the moon, Hiromasa.”

“The same moon you gave to me as a gift, all those months ago?” Hiromasa smiled at the memory.

“The very same,” Seimei replied. “Do you promise to tell me you love me, every day?”

“All day, and all night, every day. As long as there is breath in this body, Seimei,” he took Seimei’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “I will love you.”

*

*

*

*

*

*

I just love these shots. They're so cute! Matching tan suits.


End file.
